


A Pleasant Little Afternoon

by rainconfettis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: brief taakitz mention, completely platonic boys, this is honestly just a comfort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainconfettis/pseuds/rainconfettis
Summary: Magnus needs Taako's help, and they both realize how weird it is now that the world isn't ending.





	A Pleasant Little Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and I believe I put it on my tumblr, but I decided that the search system would work in my favor more here.

“Oh  _ hell _ no!”

“Taako, come on.”

“There’s nothing on this planet that could help you, and since I’m  _ on this planet. _ that’s saying something.”

Magnus sighed, leaning his forehead on the door that stood between him and the stubborn elf he was talking to. He gave him a few seconds, then lifted his head with a smile. “Well, you could try to teach me, and I’ll give you credit for it, and if it doesn’t work out, you can do it and then I’ll give you  _ all _ of the credit for it.” His voice lifted for the last few words, borderline teasing.

The door slowly-- inch by inch slowly-- opened halfway, and then flung open. Taako stood there, arms crossed and nose pointed up, looking at Magnus smugly. “Well if anyone can teach you how to cook, it’ll be me.” He said with a proud smile and upturned nose.

“Oh thank Istus.” Magnus pushed his way in, shoulder knocking Taako to the side as he sighed out, “Carey and Killian would kill me if they saw what I ate on a regular basis.”

Taako followed him, brushing off his uninjured shoulder, asking “Which is?” and trying to appear casual.

Magnus turned his head, smiling fakely while replying with “I’m not telling you either.”

Taako scoffed, and slipped past Magnus to get to the kitchen. It was large, expensive-looking, and not a speck of dust could be seen. If a stranger wandered in, they would think that it had never been used. But Magnus was no stranger, and he knew that the only thing Taako loved more than looking flawless was cooking flawlessly.

The two were in the kitchen for hours. It took them a lot of time arguing over what to make. Taako wanted to make olive oil–confit chicken with cipolline onions, but since Magnus didn’t know what that was, or half the words in there, he argued for something simpler, like steaks with boiled potatoes. After 15 minutes, they decided on chicken escabeche, which Taako would teach Magnus how to make, letting him write it down in the simplest of instructions.

As they were letting it simmer, Taako turned to Magnus. “So how’s life in Magnus-land been while the world hasn’t needed our help?” He asked and leaned back against the counter, smoothing out his skirt with one hand, drumming the countertop with the other. Magnus could faintly recognize the tune, but he snapped his eyes back to the elf’s when he remembered the question.

“Oh, you know, raising dogs, keeping in touch with people, making wooden ducks, the usual.” He leaned onto the island in front of him, resting his chin in his hands. “How’ve you been?”

Taako smiled, waving the hand he used on his skirt and cooly replying. “Oh same old, same old. Cooking, helping people out of the kindness of my heart, going out every night. Lot of shit to keep cha’boy busy.”

Magnus chuckled a little and nodded, turning his head to look out the window. He stared out for some time, watching the wind whip through the tree right outside. Taako shifted uncomfortably, pushing off of the counter and checking on the escabeche before walking over to Magnus. Taako tried to come off as someone who didn’t care, but he knew a hundred years together meant that the other knew him better than he let on. It also meant that Taako knew something was up with Magnus. Seeing him face to face was a rare occasion. Carey and Killian knew he couldn’t cook and probably offered to bring something, and Taako hadn’t exactly been the best at keeping in touch. It was a pleasant surprise to see him here, he wasn’t complaining about that. It was just worrisome.

Magnus felt himself being pushed, and took a step to the right to let Taako lean on the counter with him. They stared at each other, faces inches away, in silence. Then Taako batted his eyelashes, and waited for his friend to smile before opening his mouth. “What’s really up, my dude? You’re never this quiet. It’s frankly a little off-putting, and there’s no room for off-putting in this kitchen.” Magnus sighed in response, standing up straight, but not moving away. Taako straightened too, but couldn’t compare to the human’s height.

“I’ve been a little lonely.”

“Come again, Mr. Social?” Taako’s voice dripped sarcasm, but he felt a pang in his heart.

Magnus smiled sadly and his tone matched. “I’ve been talking to everyone, but tonight’s gonna be the first time I’ve seen my friends face to face in awhile. Today’s the first time I’ve seen you in… Months?” Magnus shrugged, but he wasn’t looking at Taako anymore, continuing. “It’s been a little rough on my own. I keep thinking that we’ll always have our bonds from the time we’ve spent together, but now that we’re not about to die at any moment, I feel alone. And it sucks.”

His shoulders sagged, and Taako felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He used Mage Hand to turn off the stove, and wrapped his arms around the bigger man. Magnus immediately returned the hug, but was caught off guard by such a strong show of affection. Getting a hug out of Taako wasn’t easy. He almost felt bad for dumping this on him. Taako pulled back, and wiped his eyes free of anything that might resemble liquid. “I’m sorry I’m not there more.”

“Oh no, it’s fine! It’s really not just you. I’m not reaching out or visiting, and there were seven of us on the Starblaster, and now we have more friends, and it’s really dumb to-” he’s silenced by another hug, this one shorter than the other. Taako propped himself up on his tippy-toes and kissed Magnus’ cheek. Just as fast, he turned and headed for the pan on the stovetop.

“You really shouldn’t blame yourself, you know. We’re all a little selfish, and honestly, you’re the only one out of all of us who can share your fucking thoughts, so kudos to you.” he stirred the contents of the pan, then started to remove the cinnamon and clove, “We should do this more often. I’ll teach you how to cook basic things. You can stop eating fantasy ramen and feeding the leftovers to your dogs, and I can sleep at night knowing I spared another life from death by sodium.”

Magnus laughed, deep and bellowing. The elf felt his heart soar. He set the pan on the back burner and turned to his friend, brandishing the spatula like a wand. “But you have to know that if you start feeling lonely and you don’t break into Merle’s house at 2am to have a karaoke party, but instead wallow in your misery, I’m coming after you and magic missiling your ass.” He watched Magnus bend over in laughter, proud of what he did, and added, “Or I’ll send Lup. She’s not as forgiving.”

This time Magnus straightened up, a grin on his face, getting as close to solemn as he could be to say “You got it.” He checked the time, then turned back to Taako. “If you’re almost done, I need to borrow your dish. I’m gonna have to book it to make it back in time.”

Taako waved his hand nonchalantly, pouring the pan into a tupperware dish that was magicked to permanently warm things, and tossed it to Magnus, delighted by the moment of panic on the fighter’s face before he realized that the dish wouldn’t spill no matter what. “I’m not dating the grim reaper for nothing. I’ll have him portal you home.”

He placed the pan and the spatula in the sink, and pulled his stone of far speech out of his pocket, reminding him to “Just remember that presentation is everything, and I get all the credit.”

His friend grinned, giving him a thumbs up. “All yours, bud. Same time next week?”

“Oh honey, if you think I’m letting you go malnutritioned for a  _ week _ , you’re sadly mistaken.”


End file.
